in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaximus
Galaximus is an antagonist in the In a Locked Room series, and one of the main antagonists of Season 2. She is Jenny's sister, and is bent on ruling the Milky Way Galaxy, and the entire universe. Since childhood, she has harassed her little sister, and after an incident, she has sworn revenge on Jenny. She is now on the verge of ruling Earth, but she also wants to make sure The Locked Room Gang never wins. She currently is not allied with other villains, and she will let nothing stop her from killing her sister. Despite the thoughts of the Gang, she has revived herself and is continuing to pester them, despite them escaping the rooms. She looks to become the most powerful being in the universe. Being the Goddess of Inklings, she is worshipped among the majority of Inklings, except for Jenny. She is very demanding, and if she does not get her way, she gets very angry and attacks viciously. She will return in Season 3, as one of the major antagonists once again. Galaximus also makes appearances in the Stories, as she continues to menace the Gang. Description All Hail Galaximus! This evil Goddess of Inklings will stop at nothing to kill her sister, Jenny, destroy the Locked Room Gang, and rule the universe! No one seems to be safe from her wrath.... and it is quite literally a big problem! History Galaximus first appeared in Royal Rainbow Road. When she appears, she insults Jenny, and the other members of the gang. She quickly departs, but warns she will attack them someday. In the special episode, Quadmageddon, she temporarily teams up with the gang, to repair the 4th wall and stop the chaos. In the special, Boss Barage, she confronted the Gang as the final boss, but she ultimately defeated by the power of the Sun. However, she has warned the Gang their war is far from over. Backstory As a child, Galaximus was known as Sheila. She was the only child of her family until Jenny was born two months later. She always teased her younger sister, and when she turned 14, she used her squid form to pester her further. However, one day Jenny got her revenge by spreading a rumor that Sheila was an Octarian in disguise. Sheila was then banished from Inkopolis. She swore revenge on her sister, Two years later, Jenny, now 14, tried to stop her, but Sheila kicked her aside and proceeded to overthrow the solar system. She vowed to kill Jenny, regardless of the circumstances. Within a few months, Earth was the only planet she had yet to overcome. Mysteriously, she has watched the Locked Room Gang since the beginning, but it was when Jenny joined that she vowed to destroy them. Likes * Being evil. * Growing giant and doing bad things to mortals. * Eating whatever she likes, using her giant size to cause chaos. * Any other villain, specifically Dr. Stitch, among others. Dislikes * Jenny. * The Locked Room Gang. * Humans (she sees them as nothing more than foolish mortals who would make great slaves). * Water. * Babies. * Not getting her way. Powers and abilities * Growth * Shrinkage (fires lasers from her fingertips that shrink anything they hit) * Electric powers * Magic powers absorbed from the planets she has taken over. * Free control of her hair-like tentacles * Any special move that Inklings can use. * Summoning minions from almost any gaming universe she choses. * Hypnotizing people and creatures to do her bidding. * Projecting her voice * The ability to track the gang in her mind. Relationships Jenny Galaximus and Jenny are sisters, and due to the aforementioned incident, Galaximus wants to kill Jenny. They almost never show love towards each other, even when they were young. HIM Galaximus uses HIM as her second in command. She often gets HIM to do her dirty work, and gets very angry when he fails Baby Jenny Galaximus is trying to make Baby Jenny evil, so she can fight Jenny. But when she and HIM tried to kidnap her, they got shrunk and tortured. Due to being Jenny's sister, Galaximus is technically Baby Jenny's aunt. Dimentio Their relationship is largely a mystery. They don't know each other too well, and don't seem to be scheming together. She respects Dimentio's power, however Mirage The two of them have commited evil together, going after Jenny and Blaze together. Dr. Stitch These two villains have formed an alliance to kill Jenny and Fluff, and rule the universe. Galaximus has made to clear to him that she is the stronger one. Vortigon (IaLR) Galaximus had aa love interest to Vortigon, but he doesn't love her back, due to his hatred of gods. Greatly angered, she tries to kill him, but failed to do so, forcing her to ask the Locked Room Gang for help. Mr. P The two seem to get along. They often plan together, and support each others ideas. Sean Since meeted, Sean is a BIG hater of Galaximus. He always Targets her to kill her plans. However, Depsite their problems, Sean thinks Galaximus looks hot. Locked Room Gang Galaximus hates the Gang, and wants them all dead, or at the very least, her slaves. Evil Actions committed * Hypnotized almost all Inklings in existence to obey her orders, causing her to become a Goddess. * Taken over all planets in the solar system except Earth. * Enlisting Jeanay to hunt and bring Jenny to her. * Trying to kidnap Baby Jenny. Trivia * She looks like a regular Inkling, but she is capable of transformation. * Unlike Jenny, she can also grow herself. * She kept a low profile for many episodes, until finally revealing herself. * Her name is a combination of the words "galaxy" and "Maximus" * She wants to get revenge on Marie for the final Splatfest, but she has not found her yet. * Along with Dimentio and Chara, she poses the biggest possible threat to the gang. * Along with Ripto, Galaximus is the only Main Antagonist to not have a known alliance with Dimentio. Unlike Ripto, however, Galaximus is not an enemy of him. * In many ways, Galaximus was inspired by CITRON's very own "CITRONtanker vs. The Wiki" series on the PvZ Wiki. Galaximus strives for world domination, has electric powers, shrinkage and growth, which CITRONtanker could do in his thread. * In Time Trouble, she reveals that she likes rapping, beatboxing, and dancing. * In that episode, she also dabbed. * Sometimes in special episodes, she has a change of heart and helps the Gang. This is usualy because whatever is causing the Gang trouble also effects her, so she has no other choice but to help. * Although evil, Galaximus secretly has a soft side, very sympathetic, and fun-loving. Category:Villains Category:Inklings Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Main Antagonists